En tus manos
by AeternaNive
Summary: Luego del macabro juego del Aoandaon, Haruka y Gou parecen estar sufriendo terribles consecuencias. Desafortunadamente, algo les impide hablar al respecto, por lo que deberán encontrar su propia solución al terror de los demonios. ¿Podrán hacerlo por su cuenta? Inspirado en Gomonogatari, de Naranja Morada. One-shot.


¡Hola, pedacitos de amor! ¿Creyeron que había dejado a la mitad el reto de escribir un fanfic por mes durante todo el año? No los culpo, yo también lo hubiera pensado, pero no fue así; en realidad me las arreglé para cumplir con el reto hasta ahora, sólo que no había podido transcribir de mi cuaderno al ordenador (ya ven que funciono a la antigüita). En fin, ahora que pude transcribir todo, tendremos cuatro actualizaciones juntas.

Este fic corresponde al reto de abril, un fanfic inspirado por otro fanfic. Hay muchísimas historias que me encantan en la red, pero elegí una de mis favoritas en el mundo mundial: Gomonogatari, escrito por la fabulosa NaranjaMorada, a quien dedico esto con gran cariño (perdona por no pedirte permiso antes de publicarlo, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Espero no arruinar mucho tu hermoso trabajo). Si no lo han leído, les dejo el enlace, para que puedan entender esta historia después:

s/11260072/1/Gomonogatari

Sin hacerlo más largo, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfruten.

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenecen a su creador original, Koji Oji._

 _La idea original pertenece al fanfic de NaranjaMorada (Gomonogatari), yo sólo me inspiré en ella para dar continuación._

* * *

Frunció el ceño y gruñó bajito. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa, el rostro sobre las manos y la mirada clavada en algún lugar de la pizarra.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con el Aoandaon y, aunque nadie lo había mencionado, las cosas no iban bien. Gou escuchaba susurros por las noches, una voz gutural, burbujeante e ininteligible. Aunque estaba tan cansada que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, tenía aún la suficiente lucidez para notar cómo a Haru no le iba mejor; sus ojos se habían hundido en dos bolsas oscuras, tenía el rostro demacrado, le costaba trabajo prestar atención y manifestaba una necesidad de estar dentro del agua que, incluso para él, resultaba descomunal. Makoto y Nagisa habían mostrado síntomas similares, sin embargo, luego de un par de días habían regresado a la normalidad.

Parecía obvio relacionarlo todo con aquel juego de otro mundo, no obstante, ningún integrante del equipo parecía tener el valor de sacar el tema a colación, como si hacerlo pudiera llevarlos automáticamente a través de la puerta del inframundo. No estaba segura sobre los demás, pero Gou no había recibido ninguna clase de amenaza explícita, simplemente algo en sus nervios se paralizaba cuando intentaba pronunciar palabra al respecto. Se preguntó por enésima vez si los demás habían experimentado lo mismo, si Makoto y Nagisa habían encontrado una forma de ahuyentar a los espíritus o si estos simplemente habrían desaparecido con el tiempo; se preguntó también si Haru estaría bien pasando tanto tiempo solo, en casa (ella al menos tenía la compañía de su madre, quien no sabía nada, pero era un consuelo por sí misma); incluso llegó a cuestionarse si era buena idea asistir con un terapeuta.

Y gruñó de nuevo. Era inútil. Sin importar cuánto lo pensara, no podía llegar a una conclusión razonable.

Ese día, igual que los anteriores, el equipo entrenó hasta tarde, en el único lugar que aún parecía seguro: la piscina, pero incluso si lo deseaban, no podían quedarse dentro del agua por siempre, la escuela debía cerrar y ellos debían regresar a casa, por lo que se deslizaron cual seres inanimados por todo el recorrido hasta la puerta principal de la escuela.

La pelirroja bostezó. Estaba tan agotada como preocupada. Arrastraba los pies al caminar, los ojos le lagrimeaban y sus párpados se cerraban involuntariamente.

—Gou-san, ¿está todo bien?—preguntó Rei, consternado. Él era el único que no había dado señales de pasar un mal rato, pero, por supuesto, no entendía el por qué. Probablemente él tampoco entendía el malestar del resto.

—Sólo estoy cansada—respondió, con otro bostezo.

—No deberías pasar tanto tiempo leyendo mangas por la noche—alegó, pensando que era la única explicación lógica.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Gou.

Por lo menos podrían pensar que estoy así porque estudio hasta tarde pensó, antes de limitarse a sonreír tensamente.

Makoto y Nagisa la miraron con pena.

La pelirroja se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo de la caminata cuando su rostro se estrelló contra algo.

—¿Haruka… senpai?

Nanase se había detenido de golpe frente a ella, haciendo que chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Haru-chan, qué pasa?

El resto del equipo lo miró con intriga. El cuerpo de Haru se estremeció ligeramente, luego giró despacio y levantó el rostro con una expresión hueca que resultaba aterradora en conjunto con su aspecto demacrado.

—¿H-Haru?— llamó Makoto, nervioso.

El aludido abrió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno durante un segundo.

—Volveré…—dijo al fin, con una larga pausa de por medio— a la piscina.

Comenzó a caminar, aletargado como Gou, al tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa.

—¡Haru-chan!

Makoto y Nagisa se lanzaron sobre él, evitando que se desnudara en medio de la calle.

—Vamos, Haru, la escuela ya cerró, no puedes irrumpir así—argumentó Tachibana, sosteniéndolo por la espalda.

El delfín parecía no escuchar razones. Era como una abeja respondiendo al llamado de su reina, incapaz de actuar bajo otra voluntad.

Gou lo miró con una mezcla de compasión y asombro. Nunca se imaginó ver a Haruka así de afectado por nada, lo que le hacía preguntarse cuán mal lo estaría pasando.

—Haruka-senpai—se acercó sin que nadie lo notara y se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de su compañero. Habló con voz baja, muy suave para su tono habitual—. Vamos a casa.

El moreno la miró sin pestañear y luego simplemente liberó la tensión en su cuerpo, dejándose llevar esta vez por la voluntad de la pelirroja.

—Nosotros nos adelantaremos—anunció ella, sin apartarse de Nanase—. Los veremos mañana.

—Gou-chan…

—Estaremos bien—declaró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de emprender el camino.

Los demás se quedaron ahí, incapaces de hacer algo por sus afligidos amigos.

—Deberíamos decirles—sugirió Makoto, en un susurro.

—Mako-chan, no podemos hacer eso. Ellos fueron muy claros, ¿recuerdas?— tajó Nagisa, también en voz baja para evitar que Rei los escuchara.

Se pasaron todo el camino en silencio. La pequeña Matsuoka miraba de soslayo a su compañero cada tanto, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, aunque no soltó su brazo en ningún momento; él tampoco intentó alejarse de ella, tal vez porque ambos sentían que el otro entendía su malestar.

—¿Senpai?—llamó, cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta de la vieja casa Nanase. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, esperando no sonar demasiado inapropiada con su siguiente frase—. ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo? Creo que a mamá le gustaría verte, y puedes usar la habitación de mi hermano para dormir.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil brevemente, dándole así una respuesta.

—Está bien—habló nuevamente—, otro día será. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Lentamente dejó ir su brazo. Él cruzó la puerta con precaución, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de girar sobre sus talones para regresar. Mientras caminaba con parsimonia, preguntándose por qué él parecía ser el más afectado, recibió una llamada; le llevó un par de segundos atender, pues estaba tan ensimismada que apenas logró escuchar el sonido y, cuando por fin lo hizo, entró en pánico: era su madre, avisándole que haría un breve viaje del que regresaría un día después. Estaría sola en casa toda la noche.

 _Sola con las voces_.

Se quedó quieta luego de colgar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La compañía de su madre era lo único reconfortante entre tanta ansiedad, lo único que ahuyentaba las voces, ¿cómo enfrentaría todo por sí misma? En ese momento, un nuevo pensamiento la asaltó.

 _Haru._

Volvió sobre sus pasos casi trotando. No estaba muy lejos.

—¿Senpai?—le llamó en voz alta.

Había tocado un par de veces sin respuesta, por lo que finalmente decidió entrar. Lo buscó en cada habitación, sin suerte nuevamente. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando lo vio: agua en la bañera. Se acercó despacio, inquieta, temerosa y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el estruendo de algo cayendo en la cocina la hizo gritar al mismo tiempo que brincaba. Entonces, como si de una película de terror se tratara, una mano emergió del agua para sujetarla; sintió la sangre descender hasta sus pies y su corazón saltarle hasta la garganta, se echó hacia atrás, pero la mano se negó a liberarla. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando ese par de bonitos ojos azules asomó por la superficie. Y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire por primera vez desde que entró a la casa.

—Haruka-senpai—quería decir tantas cosas que las palabras se atoraban en su lengua, luchando por salir primero.

Él la atrajo con un movimiento repentino, hasta hacerla entrar en la bañera.

—¿Senpai?—balbuceó la pelirroja, sintiendo el agua fría empaparla hasta el cabello.

Haru le hizo una seña para que dejara de hacer ruido.

—Aguanta la respiración—le advirtió

—¿Qué…?

Sin darle más tiempo, la abrazó contra su pecho y ambos se sumergieron. La bañera era pequeña para dos personas. Gou podía sentir la piel erizada del moreno y los brazos de él rodeándola firmemente, sosteniéndola tan cerca de su pecho que podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza; si no hubiera estado luchando contra el pánico, seguro hubiera disfrutado mucho de ese sonido.

Se quedaron ahí un momento. Cuando el agua terminó de caer por los bordes, producto de la brusquedad y el exceso de volumen, pudieron escucharlo: la puerta chilló despacio, anunciando la llegada de alguien más. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de soltar el aire a causa del miedo, sin embargo, Haru aferró sus manos, una al cuello y otra a la espalda de ella, en gesto protector, haciéndola sentir (increíblemente) más segura. Un par de segundos después, la puerta anunció la salida de su visitante.

De nuevo Nanase los impulsó hacia la superficie. Gou tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando estabilizar su frecuencia respiratoria.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó entre pausas.

—Es la única forma—explicó él, sin dar más detalles. Ella entendió a la perfección, recordando su historia de aquella noche.

—¿Pasas toda la noche en la a bañera?—cuestionó.

Él negó con la cabeza. Salió del agua, dejándola ahí, sentada, con la mirada fija en su rostro húmedo, luego le extendió la mano y la ayudó a salir también.

El aire frío golpeando contra su cuerpo resaltó lo inevitable: tenía la ropa empapada, adherida al cuerpo. Intentó separarla, logrando sólo sentir que se congelaba. El delfín la miró de reojo antes de salir del cuarto. Ella lo siguió instintivamente.

Haruka la guió hasta su recámara, donde le dio un par de prendas para que pudiera cambiarse. La pequeña Matsuoka no podía dejar de repasar cada uno de los recientes acontecimientos en su cabeza: la noche del Aoandaon, las voces, el deterioro físico de Haru, la bañera, la actitud instintivamente protectora del chico y… el miedo. No imaginaba cómo había sido para él soportarlo todo solo.

 _Claro. Solo._

Por eso había corrido hasta él. Luego de la llamada de su madre, había entendido que probablemente él era el más vulnerable de todos porque no había nadie que pudiera hacerle sentir protegido en su casa, así que había regresado con la intención de hacerle saber que no debía enfrentarlo todo por sí mismo… pero las cosas habían resultado al revés.

—Es tarde—dijo él, al verla aparecer en el pasillo. El pantalón deportivo y la camiseta le quedaban holgados, pero pensó que aún así le sentaban bien, pues se veía cómoda.

Ella asintió.

—¿Senpai?

La miró con su clásica expresión neutra.

—¿Podría… quedarme aquí por hoy?—habló con timidez, esperando –de nuevo- no sonar fuera de lugar.

Él no cambió su expresión, guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego asintió.

Luego de eso ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar a comer algo. No sabían por qué, pero parecía correcto volver al lugar donde la pesadilla había comenzado, como si eso pudiera darles una pista o hacer desaparecer sus miedos.

Comieron en total silencio. Gou intentó hablar del tema inútilmente, sus músculos faciales se paralizaron sin remedio, evitándole pronunciar palabra alguna. Por suerte, las voces no parecían estar cerca.

A pesar de todo, era increíble cómo ambos podían entenderse tan naturalmente, sin necesidad de dar demasiadas explicaciones. Luego de tanto, ese simple detalle les resultaba curiosamente reconfortante.

—¿Crees que tendrás que pasar muchas noches más en la bañera?

—No lo sé—admitió él—. Aún no lo entiendo.

Gou abrazó sus propias rodillas, desalentada.

—Con que es así.

La habitación se llenó de silencio otra vez. Les resultaba inevitable pensar en cómo sería la vida si "ellos" nunca se marcharan y no pudieran volver a hablar sin palabras claves que apenas si decían algo.

Un rato después, sin darse cuenta, ambos cedieron al sueño. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Gou, Haru escuchó (entre sueños) la misma voz de antes, excepto que esta vez estaba despidiéndose: "ya no estás solo, Haru" dijo antes de marcharse, y esa frase hizo eco en su mente mientras abría los ojos, encontrándose con la chica que, incluso en sueños, sostenía su mano.

 _Gracias._

Una semana después, la vida había regresado a la normalidad para todos los integrantes del club de natación.

—¿Por qué crees que sólo nosotros los escuchamos durante tanto tiempo? —preguntó ella, caminando al lado del moreno.

—Supongo que el resto no tenía un propósito claro—respondió él, luego de meditarlo—. El espíritu que seguía a Makoto sólo va tras los niños…

—Ah, pero sus hermanos ya han crecido bastante.

Él asintió.

—La familia de Nagisa mantiene amuletos de protección cerca desde el incidente con la muñeca, y Rei…—meditó un par de segundos, con incomodidad.

—Creo que él simplemente está demasiado lejos del mundo sobrenatural—terminó la pelirroja.

Luego de su pequeña aventura, hablar de aquel tema en voz alta resultaba casi cómico, como si estuvieran narrando una película.

—Me pregunto cuál sería el propósito de los seres que nos seguían...—pareció meditarlo sin demasiada preocupación—. ¿Senpai?—Gou hizo una breve pausa, pensando cuidadosamente su siguiente pregunta—. Aquel día… ¿por qué simplemente te dejaste arrastrar de vuelta a casa cuando te lo pedí? Es decir, unos segundos antes parecías no escuchar a Makoto-senpai, y luego simplemente…

—Se sentían seguras—respondió él, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su compañera.

—¿Seguras?—lo miró, todavía sin entender.

—Tus manos

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada durante un par de segundos, incapaz de procesar correctamente lo que acababa de escuchar. Para cuando reaccionó, Haruka se había alejado unas cuantas calles.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haberle dado un seguimiento digno a la historia original. Por favor, no se olviden de escribir sus reviews por aquí para dejarme saber cómo se sintieron al leer.

¡Nos leemos en un nuevo fanfic! ¡Besos y apapachos!


End file.
